


Post mortem

by Hessefan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sonrisa ancha le iluminaba el rostro. De esa clase de sonrisa franca, repleta de orgullo y pasional. En cuanto Roy oyó la primera palabra que salía de la boca de su amigo, ya supo que le hablaría de ellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post mortem

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : FMA no me pertenece (de verdad... les juro; no miento).  
>  **Beta** : Leiram (Maralex_89 en Livejournal).  
> Sí, imagino que este drabble no debe ser muy original u_u.

La sonrisa ancha le iluminaba el rostro. De esa clase de sonrisa franca, repleta de orgullo y pasional. En cuanto Roy oyó la primera palabra que salía de la boca de su amigo, ya supo que le hablaría de ellas.

Lo escuchó casi por obligación, casi por protocolo, ignorando el hecho de que, en el fondo —muy en el fondo—, le agradaba la vida de Hughes. No, no era envidia.

— ¿Sabes, Roy? —No había formalidades ni rangos entre ellos cuando estaban a solas—Si algún día llego a morir, lo haré lleno de dicha. Tengo una hermosa familia y no le puedo pedir más al cielo que su salud.

Y esa sonrisa, que parecía reafirmar tales palabras.

—Idiota, deja de decir estupideces —gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Por qué se le daba por decir cosas tan escalofriantemente incoherentes? Cierto es que el humano es frágil y presa fácil de la Parca.

Necesitó de algo para cortar con tan lúgubre clima, y soltó lo primero que atravesó su mente:

—Si mueres, ¿quién cuidará de ellas?

Lo dijo por decir, pero no esperaba semejante respuesta.

—Tú, ¿verdad? —La sonrisa se convirtió en una risilla ladina al ver la estupefacción en el siempre correcto rostro de Roy.

¿Eso significaba que confiaba lo suficientemente en él como para dejar en sus manos su tesoro más preciado? Roy no supo como sentirse al respecto, si halagado o aterrado.

—Quiero pensar que no hará falta —dijo finalmente garabateando en una hoja, fingiendo que trabajaba.  
—Vamos Roy —Suspiró, poniéndose de pie para marcharse, pues en teoría él también tenía mucho trabajo—Ambos sabemos que la muerte es impredecible. Hoy estamos vivos, mañana no.

Roy bostezó, simulando estar harto de la palabrería del otro.

— ¿Qué se te ha dado hoy, que estás tan filosófico?  
—Nada —alzó los hombros, ya de espalda.

Y un ligero mal presentimiento colmó a Mustang. Tragó saliva, incapaz de poder moverse de la silla incluso luego de que Hughes se hubiera ido hacia ya varios segundos, como si alguien lo mantuviera firmemente aferrado a ella. Chistó, obligándose a volver al papelerío.

—Las cosas que tengo que oír a estas horas del día… —Farfulló en la soledad.  
Sin saber que esa no sería una conversación más, como las que solía tener con Maes.

Siempre la recordaría, quizás por ser haber sido la última.

Y cuando el dolor y la impotencia invadían al coronel Mustang, se obligaba a recordar esa expresión.

Orgullosa, pasional, franca…

En su interior sabía que era así… que Hughes había muerto con ella, evocando en su mente las dos poderosas razones de que esa sonrisa existiese. Permanecería, inalterable, en el recuerdo de todos aquellos a los que había torturado con el asunto.

Roy ahora sonreía de tristeza… ya no volvería a escucharlo hablar babosamente de su mujer y su hija.

Nunca creyó que iría a extrañar tanto esas llamadas telefónicas; pero por mucho que mirase el aparato inanimado, sabía que no volvería a sonar importunándole la tarde.

Ahora, sonaba sólo por trabajo.

 **Fin**


End file.
